


The Day It All Went Wrong

by FroggoNT, Woofstep



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggoNT/pseuds/FroggoNT, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofstep/pseuds/Woofstep





	1. The Canyon: Prologue

  I had finally made it to the end of my journey. There it was, a massive crater with no end in sight, right in front of my very eyes. It was so surreal, so much time traveled. All the things I had to go through. But it was all worth it, I had made it, ground zero. Even in my suit I could feel the pulse of the radiation resonating from the crater. It was enormous, leave it to man to destroy themselves I suppose. But I was here on a mission and I was ready to see it through. It may be the last chance to set everything right.

I slide down to the center, where the Nuke hit. The first one, it may have been the beginning but it caused a snowball effect that left the world in ruins…into what it is today. I reached what little scrap was left of the casing of the fabled bomb, but that’s not what everyone was interested in, what I was here for. I saw the orb, a pulsing green orb, seemingly glowing green and at the same time floating off the ground. I walked closer to it, this seemed way too easy to me. Why has nobody done this before? This…was suspicious. But I followed the rumors, as I got into arms reach I outstretched my arm to it.

The last thing I saw was a flash of green light. It blinding, it burnt, it happened so fast, then suddenly, I woke up. Staring up at the night sky I saw the night stars and the sides of the canyon above me. I felt the hard log I slept on still underneath me. Everything was just as it’s always been. I sat up on the log and stared at the campfire providing as my only source of light and warmth in this canyon. I’d heard of rumors of the orb; I guess I dreamt about it after hearing about it for this long. I’ve finally decided that today I would finally set out to find it. I was going to find the Demi Nuke and the orb.


	2. Canyon: Chapter 1: The Caged Bird

I woke up on a metal floor. I don’t remember what happened or how I got here.

All I remember was seeing a pair bandits attempting to pick a fight. They seemed to be in uniform almost, desert camouflage clothing, each wearing bandannas, and each with their own goggles to protect from the harsh environments in the wastes. Preparing to defend myself I felt a sudden sharp pain on the back of my head, then everything went black.

That’s all I remember until now.

Pushing myself up I looked around, nothing but bars. I was in some kind of cage. But outside there was a camp. Standing up, I almost fell back down. My vision was still blurry and feeling the back of my head I felt dried blood. Putting two and two together I’d realized I’d been knocked out.

I heard footsteps hitting the sand coming towards me.

When my vision could finally focus I saw a bandit dressed similarly to the other bandits. But, what made them stand out was what he dawned. He didn’t have a flimsy rifle like most bandits, instead he had a high caliber machine that seemed to be well maintained. He also had full body bullet-proof vest and a baseball cap instead of a bandana most likely to stand out from the others.

He loomed ominously over me, staring at me as if he was property being inspected for scratches or cracks. The Bandit that I assumed to be the leader signaled to the others with him to start some kind of fire. They put a stick over it and started making small talk. "I wonder if her crest is edible." One said. " I didn't even know ostriches had crests." I was infuriated. "I am not an ostrich; I am a cassowary. And if I wasn't in this cage both of you wouldn't have a pulse at this point."

One of the bandits chuckled as he walked towards my cell. "Too bad you're in there and I'm out here, meaning you can't do sh-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a loud and sudden roar was heard through the canyon. I saw a light glistening from the top of the canyon. And just as fast as the light appeared a bullet when straight through the bandit's head.


End file.
